Lunah
Statistics Name: Lunah Silverstar Race: Night Elf Sex: Female Age: 327 Class: Druid Guild: The Army of Helaman Description Lunah stands 6'8" and has a very athletic build. She has seen many battles and has scars to prove it. She has moon-silver hair down to her shoulders, and light pink complexion. Lunah also has tattoos around her eyes, to cover up the bags under her eyes from all the sleepless nights in combat. Personality Lunah is known to be quiet, and never really has much to say. When shes not in the battlefield she is almost always found at one of the many INNs or pubs around Azeroth or Outlands enjoying a few drinks and looking for more work. She becomes an entirely different person when she is drunk, and becomes witty and outspoken. Her social skills are lacking and quite often she makes a fool of herself. In combat she is heartless and cruel and shows no mercy whatsoever. She's known to toy with her victims before taking their lives whenever she greatly outmatches their skill in battle. She has earned herself the rank of Lieutenant Commander within the Alliance which she is very proud of, and prefers to be referred to as "Lieutenant Commander Silverstar" and salutes upon beginning and ending conversations. Passion and Motivation Lunah is driven by her unrivaled thirst for war. She is a mercenary that will take any contract regardless of the payout or challenge just as long as she can get a taste of combat. If you look deep into her past you will find that it is actually revenge that she seeks... History Lunah was born in a small shack in the mountains behind the Emerald Sanctuary in Felwood. When she got older she moved to the town of Astranaar where she spent her days fishing in the lake surrounding the town. She didn't bother with her parents in Felwood much, but then one day while she was fishing she heard a huge blast coming from their area and went to check it out. The blast had came from Hyjal and a huge boulder had fallen directly on top of the shack her parents lived in. Lunah slowly walked down the road, home to Astranaar. This was the only time in her life she ever cried. She spent months sitting on the lake fishing and drinking ale, drowning her sorrows and trying to forget what happened to her parents and all the time she could have spent with them. And then as she was fishing, something happened... a group of three masked Orc rogues snuck up on her and attacked her! She was beaten within inches of her life when a group called the Silverwing Sentinels arrived and bravely fought the Orcs. When the Orcs seen they were outskilled and outnumbered, they fled. It was on that day that she joined the Silverwing Sentinels and swore that some day she would find out who those Orcs were and kill them. She fought many battles for the Sentinels against the Horde, but never forgot the masked Orcs who tried to murder her, and most of all, she never forgot the pain of losing her parents. A few years have past since that fateful day on Hyjal, and Lunah has been in the Alliance military ever since the day of her attackers. She has fought many battles, none greater than the war in Alterac Valley, and earned the title of Lieutenant Commander within the Alliance. Deep within the glow in her eyes you can still see the reflection of the three masked Orcs who attacked her... Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Druid